Pustules,Pull et Canicule
by heydarlingsaidmalfoy
Summary: OS. Hermione se réveille et découvre avec horreur que son corps est couvert de pustules. Elle doit alors porter un pull en pleine canicule...


Coucou! Je cherchais des phobies bizarres et au fil des clics, je suis tombée sur un article très intéressant. Je ne vais pas vous donner le titre, cela reviendrait à vous spoiler toute l'histoire mais lisez et vous saurez ! ;-D

* * *

« **HAAAAAAAA !**

- **Quoi ?! Où est-il ?!** Drago avait accouru depuis la salle de bain. C'est donc les cheveux dégoulinant et tout juste vêtu d'une serviette de bain qu'il brandissait sa baguette, prêt à défendre sa bien-aimée. Sa tête oscillait dans tous les sens, cherchant l'intru à abattre. Seulement personne d'autre que lui et Hermione -encore en peignoir- ne semblait être présent.

 **-Alors où est-il ?**

- **Mais de qui parles-tu ?** lui demanda Hermione, confuse.

 **-Hé bien du connard qui t'as fait peur ! Je n'ai pas rêvé tu as bien crié non ?**

 **-Heu oui, oui… mais … ce n'est rien ! J'ai juste cru voir un rat sous le lit…** bredouilla Hermione.

Un silence… et puis :

 **-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu as hurlé comme un dragon à qui on arrache une aile parce que tu as CRU voir un STUPIDE RAT ?!**

Drago ferma les yeux, expira longuement pour se calmer :

 **-Non mai tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire ? J'ai tout quitté pour venir te « sauver » ! A cause de toi je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'appliquer de soin sur mes pointes !**

Hermione étouffa un gloussement, décidément Drago l'amuserait toujours : il avait toujours été plus coquet qu'elle. C'est simple, sur les 4 étagères de leur salle de bain, 3 étaient occupées par ses produits de beauté et ustensiles en tout genre ! Tous les 27 du mois, une horde de hiboux venaient livrer des colis de produits précommandés. Il avait pris un abonnement pour 10 ans !

Hermione a-do-rait le taquiner à ce sujet. Il ronchonnait pour la forme mais au fond ça l'amusait.

 **-Et efface moi ce petit sourire niaiseux !**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait !

 **-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles mon Dragonichounet d'amour** , ronronna-t-elle en une caricature de Pansy

 **-Je vois très bien que tu te fous de moi**

 **-Moi ? Non… jamais je n'oserais provoquer le grand Drago Malefoy !**

Elle ne put cette fois se retenir d'éclater de rire. Devant la mine boudeuse du blondinet, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il se détourna et partit bouder dans la salle de bain. Quel caractère de cochon !

* * *

Une fois sûre qu'il soit reparti se laver, Hermione alla discrètement verrouiller la porte. Ouf ! Elle avait eu chaud ! Un peu plus et son insupportable envie de se démanger l'aurait trahie. Elle défit le nœud de son peignoir et scruta les petites plaques rouges boursouflées qui parsemaient son corps. Elle avait remarqué ça le matin même, alors qu'elle s'étalait de la crème hydratante. D'où cela pouvait-il provenir ? Une allergie ? Une infection ? Une maladie ? Hermione se creusait la cervelle, espérant déterminer elle-même l'origine de l'irritation. De simple piqures d'insectes, elle en était arrivée à redouter un cancer de la peau !

C'était dans ces moments- là qu'elle regrettait d'avoir préféré le Droit aux études de Médicomage… Bien-sûr, elle aurait pu aller consulter un spécialiste à Ste Mangouste… si sa pudeur ne l'en avait pas empêchée.

 _« Ouille, ouille ouille, qu'est-ce que ça gratte ! »_ Elle essayait de se contrôler le plus possible, afin de respecter au mieux le précepte de base : ne pas gratter. Si elle s'écoutait elle s'arracherait la peau volontiers !

* * *

La poignée se mit à bouger…

 **-Hermione ? Je peux entrer ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Oui, oui j'arrive**

La jeune femme referma son peignoir, s'assurant que son corps n'était pas exposé et alla ouvrir.

 **-Pourquoi as-tu verrouillé la porte ? Aurais-tu des choses à cacher ?** demanda Drago, avec son petit sourire en coin.

 **-Non non pas du tout … en fait… je changeais de culotte !** s'écria Hermione

 **-Hein ? Euh… d'accord mais pourquoi t'enfermer ? Ah ! Tu voulais me faire une surprise c'est ça ?** lui chuchota-t-il près de l'oreille

 **-Non… euh… j'ai mes règles !** répondit la brune en le repoussant légèrement. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle les avait eues la semaine précédente _« Flûte, quelle gourde ! »_

 **-Quoi, encore ?! Mais t'as déjà eu ta semaine ketchup lundi dernier ! Je m'en souviens très bien puisque tu m'as même demandé d'aller te racheter des bouche-trous !**

- **Oui, oui tu as raison mais là ça recommence, c'est rare mais ça arrive… parfois ?** improvisa Hermione

 **-Bon d'accord, si tu le dis, j'espère seulement que ça ne va pas durer longtemps sinon je risque de devoir trouver une solution… parce que moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir reboucher des trous…** dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un œil à l'horloge. 9h40. Crotte. Dans moins de 20 minutes elle était censée se trouver au ministère dans moins de 20 minutes. Ayant une réunion importante aujourd'hui et elle s'était promis d'arriver un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle congédia Drago qui ne comprit pas ce soudain élan de pudeur mais ne chercha cependant pas à comprendre, mettant cela sur le compte des hormones.

 _« Bon. Comment va-t-on pouvoir cacher tout ça ? »_ se demanda-t-elle en observant son reflet dans la glace. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été très frileuse, elle ne portait jamais de collants ni de hauts à manches longues. Elle ne possédait qu'une vieille paire de leggings troué, emprunté à sa mère pour son déguisement d'araignée à Halloween. Un simple _reparo_ lui permit de reboucher les trous. Hermione enfila le legging, Merlin merci il lui allait encore ! Et se mit en quête d'un haut capable de couvrir ses bras. La seule chose qu'elle put dénicher fut un pull trop court tricoté par Mme Weasley et un sweatshirt imprimé « Sex instructor » offert par ses amies pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas se permettre de porter ça pour aller travailler. Et de porter ça tout court d'ailleurs !

9h52 **. « Mais bien sûr !»** Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs de Drago et en sortit un pull blanc tout doux.

Elle l'enfila rapidement par-dessus son legging et se regarda dans le miroir.

Le legging moulant contrastait avec le pull trois fois trop large de Drago. Le col en V descendait jusqu'au sternum, dévoilant sa poitrine. Elle décida de nouer un foulard pour cacher son décolleté et fila à la salle de bain.

Le miroir magique acheté par Drago poussa un gémissement de dégoût :

-Pouah ! Vous avez une sale tête aujourd'hui !

-Merci j'avais pas remarqué… bon, que me conseilles-tu ?

-Petit 1 : Lavez-vous les dents et débarbouillez-vous.

Hermione s'exécuta.

\- Petit 3 : Prenez cette crème anti-pustules que Drago garde au fond d'une de ses étagères… et appliquez là sur TOUT votre visage.

Elle farfouilla dans les produits de Drago et finit par trouver la-dite crème.

-Ca pue ! Es-tu sûre qu'elle n'est pas périmée ?

-Absolument, j'ai vu Mr Malefoy l'utiliser aujourd'hui même ! L'odeur vient du mucus de veracrasse qu'elle contient.

Hermione grimaça, plongea un doigt dans le pot et étala la substance sur son visage. Des picotements semblables à de multiples piqûres d'abeilles apparurent aussitôt.

-Aïe ! C'est normal ça ?

-Oui ça signifie que la crème fait effet.

Et en effet, la peau d'Hermione devint aussi lisse que celle d'un nouveau-né.

-Wahou ! C'est fantastique ! Ca fonctionne sur tout le corps ?

-Evidemment. Cependant l'usage abusif de cette crème risquerait de faire pire que mieux alors restez en là pour aujourd'hui. Petit 4 : Munissez-vous de l'éponge magique de Miss Weasley, recouvrez-la de fond de teint et laissez faire.

Elle saisit l'éponge encore-neuve et pressa le tube de fond de teint au-dessus. Une sorte d'énorme crotte liquide en sorti et fut aussitôt absorbée par l'éponge qui sembla prendre vie.

Elle bondit sur le visage d'Hermione et le recouvrit d'une épaisse couche de produit. La jeune femme avait maintenant un teint à la couleur bien trop uniforme pour être vraie. De plus, ayant pris des couleurs depuis le début de l'été, le fond de teint était devenu beaucoup trop clair. La peau hâlée de son cou détonnait avec la blancheur extrême de sa figure.

-… Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est pire ou mieux qu'avant…

-Vous en avez trop mis aussi ! se défendit le miroir, vous ne pouvez-vous en prendre qu'à vous-même ! J'ai l'habitude de travailler avec des gens compétents moi !

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre - il était déjà 10 h- et transplana en l'état au Ministère.

* * *

A peine eu-t-elle fait trois pas qu'une tornade rousse fonça droit sur elle :

 **-HERMIONE ! Wouah pour une fois que tu te maquilles ! Drago t'a prévu un dîner romantique ou quoi ? Tu ne penses pas avoir eu la main un peu lourde sur le fond de teint ?**

 _« oh que si ! Je suis parfaitement consciente d'avoir l'air d'une vieille prostituée, mais si tu m'avais vue démaquillée, je peux t'assurer que tu trouverais soudainement mon make-up sublissime. »_

 **-Euh oui tu dois avoir raison, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en maquillage…** répondit-elle finalement.

 **-Ah bah ça je l'avais remarqué !** s'esclaffa Ginny **, je t'apprendrais si tu veux !**

 **-Oh … Vraiment ? Ça me ferait super plaisir !** s'enthousiasma faussement Hermione **, bon…j'ai une réunion, on se voit plus tard ?**

 **-Bien sûr ! Je passerai demain après-midi ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu te sois enfin décidée à porter du maquillage ! Tu m'expliqueras comment t'es venu le déclic ! Tchao ma poule !**

Hermione continua son chemin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre l'ascenseur et elle serait enfin arrivée.

Malheureusement pour elle, le sort semblait jouer en sa défaveur : à peine eut-elle pénétré dans l'ascenseur que les effluves d'un parfum capiteux emplirent l'habitacle…

Cho Chang. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, les deux femmes se vouaient une haine viscérale. La superficialité de Cho insupportait Hermione et la négligence physique d'Hermione dégoûtait Cho. Cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des piques sur ses cheveux ou son non-style. Ce jour là ne fit pas exception.

 **-Coucou Grangy chérie, belle journée aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas** ? commença l'asiatique d'un ton faussement amical

 **-C'est Malefoy maintenant. Et bonjour à toi aussi Chang.**

Silence.

 **-Dis-moi, c'est bien un cachemire que tu portes ? Tu dois avoir chaud avec ça non ? Ils avaient pourtant bien annoncé au moins 30°C à l'ombre -en plein mois de juillet tu m'étonnes- … A moins que tu ne sois malade ?**

 _« Un cachemire ? Voilà pourquoi elle avait si chaud ! »_

 **-Merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé mais je vais très bien. Et toi alors ? On m'a raconté que tu avais eu une gastro, tellement longtemps que tu as fait une crise d'hémorroïdes ! Tu t'en es remise finalement ?** railla Hermione

Cho tressaillit (l'opinion des autres l'obsédait), elle remit finalement son masque d'indifférence :

 **-On t'as mal informée. J'ai juste eu une petite grippe. Rien de grave… Tiens tu te maquilles maintenant ? Si tu as l'intention de recommencer je te conseille de prendre des cours, ou mieux ! Engage une maquilleuse professionnelle, ça t'évitera les… ''erreurs de parcours '',** dit Cho en grimaçant **, si tu veux je connais un super salon, ils prennent le temps d'expliquer aux débutants comme toi l'ensemble des techniques de bases… et plusieurs fois si besoin. Et puisqu'ils font également coiffeur tu pourrais éventuellement demander un relooking !**

 **-Oh merci beaucoup de ta gentillesse Chang, je n'en mérite pas tant !** gazouilla Hermione, **pour te remercier je pourrais te donner la carte d'un ami photographe. Il recherche des filles pour le tournage d'un film. Je pense que ton profil répond entièrement à ses critères.**

 **-Ah oui ?! Quel film ?**

 **-Oh je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te le dire, il faudrait que tu vois avec lui… Tiens, voici son numéro.**

Hermione lui donna un bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit une suite de chiffre.

 **-Merci infiniment Hermione ! Tu n'imagines même pas quel cadeau tu me fais !**

 _« oh que si… »_

Intérieurement Hermione jubilait : l'ami en question était en fait un inconnu qui l'avait un jour abordée dans la rue. Il cherchait des actrices pour tourner dans son film. Il proposait 300 gallions pour seulement ½ heure de prise ! Hermione, d'abord intéressée avait vite déchanté quand il lui avait annoncé que le tournage se ferait sans petite culotte…

 **GLING GLING** l'ascenseur était arrivé à destination. Hermione salua Chang d'un signe de tête et entra dans la salle de réunion.

* * *

Assise dans son fauteuil en cuir exposé plein sud, Hermione commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud même. Le soleil lui tapait dans le dos, l'air était sec et personne n'avait trouvé judicieux d'allumer la climatisation.

 **-Il fait chaud vous ne trouvez pas ?** demanda-t-elle innocemment **, je vais allumer la clim si ça ne vous dérange pas ?**

Elle se leva de son siège et sentit comme de petits courants d'air lui parcourir les jambes. Elle baissa discrètement les yeux et découvrit avec horreur que son legging était de nouveau troué... Le vêtement étant moldu, le sortilège était beaucoup moins efficace que sur les vêtements sorciers.

 **-Euh… bon ça ira finalement. Continuons.**

La conversation reprit comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

10h40. Bientôt trois-quarts d'heure que la réunion avait commencé. Elle dégoulinait de sueur, sa peau la démangeait et elle sentait pousser de nouvelles plaques sur le visage ! Priant pour que le fond de teint n'ait pas coulé, elle retira son écharpe, dévoilant ainsi son cou et son décolleté. Elle ressentit une étrange sensation de brûlure mais n'y fit pas attention : le conseil touchait à sa fin, c'était maintenant à elle de conclure :

 **-… Merci. Nous avons maintenant toutes les clefs pour gagner ce procès. Je vais de mon côté réétudier le témoignage des membres de la famille au cas où on aurait manqué…** elle s'interrompit, voyant tous les regards braqués sur sa poitrine, **… quelque chose. Un problème ?**

Le silence lui répondit : personne ne souhaitait se risquer à lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Elle baissa alors lentement la tête, les yeux fermés, refusant d'affronter une vérité qu'elle avait déjà devinée. Après être restée sans cette position une bonne trentaine de seconde, elle ouvrit les yeux, poussa dernier hurlement d'horreur et s'évanouit.

* * *

 **-Elle ouvre les yeux !** s'écria une voix familière **, un Médicomage !**

Médicomage ? Un plafond blanc, une odeur de naphtaline…

- **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à l'hôpital ?** marmonna-t-elle

 **-Tu t'es évanouie au bureau.**

L'incident lui revint brusquement en mémoire _. « oh non… »_ C'était donc bien réel ? Elle baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements : elle n'était plus vêtue que d'une robe en papier à manches courtes. Se rappelant de l'irritation, elle regarda ses bras. Les cloques avaient miraculeusement disparu, sa peau était toute lisse !

 **-Ils ont dû te les retirer. Quelle idée tu as eu de porter un de mes cachemires en pleine canicule ?!**

 **-Je voulais pouvoir sentir ton odeur !** se justifia Hermione **, ils te l'ont rendu ?**

 **-Tu aurais pu mettre un de mes Tee-shirts !** rit Drago **, et non ils sont partis le laver, sans même demander mon avis ! Ils ont intérêt à faire attention de ne pas l'abîmer vu le prix auquel je l'ai payé !**

Il semblait ne pas avoir été mis au courant pour les pustules et elle ne souhaitait pas que ça change. Son malaise étant sûrement lié à la chaleur et son problème de peau avait été réglé. _« Pas besoin de rester plus longtemps »_ Elle se redressa, descendit de son lit et s'empressa d'enfiler ses escarpins.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à transplaner avec Drago, une jeune femme en blouse blanche entra dans la chambre :

 **-Mrs Malefoy ? Comment allez-vous ?**

 **-Euh… beaucoup mieux, merci, nous allions justement partir. J'ai des dossiers urgents à traiter et Drago doit recevoir des clients importants. Alors merci pour tout et bonne journée à vous !**

- **ATTENDEZ ! Vous ne voulez même pas savoir ce que vous avez ?**

 **-Je le sais déjà : j'ai eu un coup de chaud voilà tout ! Au revoir !**

Voyant l'infirmière secouer la tête, Drago empêcha le transplanage.

 **-Que doit-on savoir ?** demanda-t-il

Hermione lança un regard suppliant à la jeune femme.

- **Vous savez Mrs Malefoy, votre problème risque de réapparaître très fréquemment ces prochains mois si vous ne me laissez pas vous prescrire un traitement adapté…Et je suis certaine que cacher cela plus longtemps à votre époux ne fera rien d'autre que créer des problèmes…**

 **-MAIS DE QUOI PARLEZ VOUS A LA FIN ?!** explosa l'intéressé **, Hermione ?**

 **-J'AI EU DES BOUTONS VOILA ! Sur tout le corps et même le visage !**

Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, trop gênée pour le regarder.

 **-Rien que ça ?! Mais Herm' tu n'as pas de raisons de te mettre dans des états pareils pour quelques cloques ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler je ne t'aurais rien fait !** la rassura Drago en la prenant dans ses bras.

 **-Ce n'est pas tout,** continua l'infirmière.

- **Comment ça ?** demanda Hermione

 **-Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant Mrs Malefoy mais les pustules que vous avez eues sont des plaques d'herpès.**

 **\- De l'herpès ?! Mais je n'en ai jamais eu de toute ma vie ! Pourquoi se déclencherait-elle seulement maintenant ?**

 **-Parce que votre herpès est gestationnel !**

- **COMMENT ?!** s'écrièrent les deux amants d'une même voix.

 **-Vous avez fait un déni de grossesse mais vous êtes bien enceinte de 4 mois Mrs Malefoy. Félicitations !**

* * *

 **And voilaaaaaaa! En espérant que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil à mon autre fic et/ou laisser une review !**


End file.
